The Day Gareki uses Yogi's Shampoo
by silver managarm-518
Summary: All Gareki wanted is a shower and all Yogi wanted is another fun day to spend on the second ship. short oneshot, GarekixYogi, Yoreki?


Yeah, I've been on hiatus for sooooo long. It's been like forever since I write anything. ANYTHING. /slapped

Yeah, I have school and all, so... I don't have time to write any, but.. here I am! Writing another oneshot. Just a short one, I still have another work to do, that's why.

Don't complain about title. Yeah, I have a very bad sense of naming. I can't even decide a right title for my fic this time. But thank goodness now it's done.

Yeah, there maybe some typos, grammatical errors, and... yeah, there could some mistakes left behind, so.. I'm just hoping you will enjoy this fic.

I own nothing. Karneval belongs to Mikanagi Touya

* * *

Gareki just can't understand Yogi. Yeah, who the hell will be able to understand an eccentric 21 year old man who loves some yellow cat with sparkly eyes and long eyelashes and even wearing boxers with the face of the creature printed on it.

Gareki walked lazily through the hallway of the second ship with a towel and a new set of clothes on his hands. Apparently, he's heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

"Baaaa"

A sheep appeared from the entrance of the bathroom Gareki was about to enter.

"You can't enter the bathroom, baaa. The water pipes are broken, baa. It's under maintenance, baaa"

"If you are planning to use the bathroom, there's another one just around the corner, baaa" The sheep said while trying to push Gareki away from the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah, I'll stay away"

Great, now the nearest bathroom will be the one near Yogi's room, and Gareki is not in a mood to see him in any ways. But he needs to shower, and other bathrooms are too far away, so he decided to go to the bathroom near Yogi's room.

He entered the bathroom, took his clothes off, and turned the water tap on. Warm water started pouring down from the shower head, and trickled down his toned body. Normally, every bathroom in the ship has a set of bathing utensils, like shower gel, shampoo, and many other things. So Gareki didn't bother to bring his own bathing utensils. He grabbed the shampoo bottle, squeezed it's contents out, put it on his hair and started washing it. Suds started to appear on his hair, until Gareki stopped washing his hair. He smelled something funny. Yes, the shampoo smelled funny. It smelled sweet, with a hint of rose mixed within. More importantly, it smelled just like some Nyanperona crazed eccentric blonde man he knew so well.

Gareki immediately checked the shampoo bottle. Yes, and it actually was a Nyanperona shaped yellow bottle labeled "Nyanperona shampoo: sweet roses scent" He started to look into the other bathing utensils, and they are all Nyanperona stuffs. For goodness' sake, is that man a maniac of Nyanperona or something?

Gareki clicked his tongue, but he's left with no choices either, so he decided to use the Nyanperona stuff.

After finishing his bath, Gareki took his towel, dried himself off, and wrapped it around his waist. Gareki was about to put on his shirt, when the bathroom door suddenly opened with a loud "bang"

And there you go, a young blonde man covered in dirt rushed into the bathroom and quickly closed it, unaware of Gareki's presence inside. Apparently, Gareki forgot to lock the door.

Yogi had a terrified expression on his face, and if he was about to get eaten by a valga. He was panting, and he didn't realize Gareki's presence until Gareki cleared his throat.

"..huh?! Ga..Gareki-kun? What are you doing here?"

"I was supposed to ask you the same thing. I was taking a shower, AND what are you doing here, rushing into the bathroom all covered up in that dirt."

"I was... Doctor Akari was... Chasing me... and... I ran into Jiki who was carrying a bag of soil for his plants.. and..." Then Yogi suddenly hugged Gareki forcefully that it made Gareki stepped back until his back hit the wall, and started pleading to Gareki with teary eyes.

"PLEASEEE DON'T TELL DOCTOR AKARI ABOUT ME, PLEASE, GAREKI-KUN! OR I'LL BE SO DRUGGED UP I CAN'T THINK STRAIGHTLY ANYMORE!"

"HEY! YOU'RE ALL COVERED UP IN DIRT, SO DON'T HUG ME YOU DUMBASS! I'VE JUST FINISHED SHOWERING!"

"ah, wait..." Yogi realized something, while still hugging Gareki.

"You used the same shampoo as me?"

And now, Gareki realized just how close he is to Yogi. He can feel how soft his hair is, he can feel his warm and moist breath on his skin, and the heat he radiated from his body. He's pinned to the wall, and all he wear is a towel.

Gareki's face turned re, and he pushed Yogi away from him, and Yogi fell so ungracefully to the floor.

"..Shu—Shut up! The bathroom near my room is broken, so—I used this one! And, there's only stupid Nyanperona stuff here!"

"Nyanperona isn't stupid, it's cute!" Yogi answered, while Gareki's trying to hide his blush.

"Just—get out of here!" Gareki pointed out to the door, his face still red.

"Hey—no need to be so uptight, because we're both are covered in dirt, why don't we take a shower together now, Gareki-kun~?"

"Just—GET OUT!" Gareki shouted.

And... without him knowing, Gareki's towel slid off so gracefully from his waist, revealing something Yogi was not supposed to see. Yogi's face reddened to an extent that his face is actually much more red than a freshly plucked red apple.

"Umm—Gareki-kun—"

And that's all Yogi managed to say before he was kicked out of the bathroom by a certain black haired teen, and crash landed on some people who happened to pass by.

"Ah, thank you—" Yogi said with a relieved expression, until he realized the dark aura surrounding him.

"Ah—Yogi-san, I've been looking for you.." Jiki said with a dark smile, and that is NOT a good sign.

"Oh, now I don't have to look for you again now, Yogi.. since you came to me all by yourself" A certain pink-haired doctor said while carrying a big-ass syringe in his hand.

"Do you know how much it costs me to by that high-grade soil from Baylene Islands now, Yogi-san?" Jiki said as he pulled out his whip.

Yogi was cornered by two towering monsters with a dangerously strong killing intent ready to beat the crap out of him.

"I-I-I'm—sorry—please, spare me—"

* * *

"Is that a scream I heard just now?" Tsukumo said while trying to make a niji plushie (which is now looked.. twisted all the way around) in her room with a sheep accompanying her.

"Maybe just some blonde man being strucked by a whip and heavily sedated by a very big syringe, baaa"

"Oh, is that so..." Tsukumo continued sewing, "...Wait, what?"

* * *

HAHAHAHA I'm soooo done torturing Yogi.

..okay, I was cruel. I love that adorably cute blonde man. But I can't help writing this fic ;_;

I'm sorry Yogi ;_; I love you ;_;

Yogi : ..hnn.. what?

Akari: SLEEP! *injects another meds*

Yogi: OUCH! YOU'RE SO CRUEL AKA...ri...san... *dozes off*

LONG LIVE GAREKI X YOGI!

Oh, Gareki x Yogi = Yoreki?

So... will Tsukitachi x Hirato = Tsukirato or Hiratachi?

Akari x Hirato = Hirakari? Akarato?

...they all sounds funny to me.

OH, I WILL APPRECIATE YOUR REVIEWS! GOOD BYE~~I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS FIC~


End file.
